The sun visor attachment of this invention is designed to shade the side window at the same time the sun visor is shading the front window. A typical problem encountered in road travel is the awkward location of the rising or setting sun at the junction of the front windshield and the side window. Minor variations in direction ordinarily require flipping the vehicle equipped sun visor from front to side repeatedly. The sun visor attachment of this invention is designed to solve this problem by providing an auxiliary sun flap that is attached to the factory equipped sun visors for typical vehicles. It is contemplated that after driver acceptance, the auxiliary sun flap will become a permanent addition to the traditional vehicle sun visor.